epicnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Bootleg Lean
Bootleg Lean, also known as "Slurp Juice", is a bitter drink that is typically consumed after losing a bet of some sort. It has typically been created and consumed after one loses a bet or match pertaining to Super Smash Bros. It is considered to be disgusting and unpleasant by those who have drank it, and has been known to cause the side effects of facial expressions and involuntary convulsing, sometimes to the extent where one may lose their balance and fall onto the floor. Origin Bootleg Lean derives its name and formula from lean, a recreational drug consumed in liquid form that consists of codeine (the intoxicating element) combined with Sprite and sweet hard candy such as Jolly Ranchers (the sweetening elements that distract from the bitter taste of the codeine). It is popular among rappers and hip-hop artists for its availability and intoxicating effects. Bootleg Lean was first created by Edmund Dobbie and Gerald Magoonez during a Smash Bros. session, and its ingredients were inspired by the contents of actual lean, minus the intoxicating element. The first instance of Bootleg Lean consisted of Sprite & the Pitch Black edition of Mountain Dew flavored with both cinnamon and regular Jolly Ranchers added to make the drink taste bad to fit its role as the punishment for losing a bet. Contents Bootleg Lean consists of a liquid base, usually something sweet such as a soda or a juice, one or several solid elements, which can range from candies to Lay's potato chips or pizza pieces, and occasionally a powdered drink mix to add additional flavor. IvanSonicGamer's variations Bootleg Lean has also been consumed by IvanSonicGamer in two separate food reviews, the first of which featuring his only 10/10 rating to date. * Iteration 1 To produce his first attempt at Bootleg Lean, Ivan mixes Fanta Blueberry and Big Red soda (obtained from the Siberian Gas Station) in a plastic cup and adds Sour Patch watermelon gummies to the bottom in place of hard candy. He also adds a Taki as a straw, which he eats after drinking with it. As he is consuming the soda, Dimitri attempts to knock it out of his hand several times (likely because he wanted to try it for himself), but Ivan manages to finish it anyways. Afterwards, he goes into a rage and attacks Dimitri (although this is mostly due to the fact that Dimitri stole his Five Nights at Freddy's fidget spinner. * Iteration 2 To produce his second attempt at Bootleg Lean (aptly dubbed Bootleg Lean 2 or "Bootleg Lean twice again"), Ivan instructs Dimitri on how to create the concoction. First, Dimitri pours Sprite over his head and then into the glass, combining it with cherry Coca-Cola. However, he is halted by Ivan, who prevents him from overfilling the glass. He stops with great reluctance, protesting that he "wants to do more." Ivan then adds two pieces of fruit gum, one of which he does not even bother to unwrap, and then instructs Dimitri to add the candies. Dimitri pours several Twizzlers into the glass, and several more on the surrounding area, despite Ivan's wishes to "just add two or one." Finally, Ivan sprinkles Hot Cheetos from a bag into the glass, which he apparently considers "candies" rather than the traditional savory component of the typical Bootleg Lean recipe. He consumes this in the street, but is apparently under a heavy state of delirium just through exposure to the Bootleg Lean's components, as he dubs it the sidewalk. He then attempts to consume his brew but is interrupted by Dimitri's attempts to cover him in both snow and remaining Sprite. He spits it out twice, presumably due to its strength, and is unable to even rate it as he simply counts to 15 when prompted to review it. (A 15/10 is not possible on Ivan's current rating system.) Effects Bootleg Lean has historically been observed to cause convulsion and loss of motor skills in its drinkers, partially due to its disgusting flavor, although in IvanSonicGamer its effects are much more pronounced. In his first review, he is observed to begin making monkey noises out of instinct, and after consuming the entire cup of Bootleg Lean he ran off in an energetic fit of rage, returning to attack Dimitri for stealing his fidget spinner. Although he would normally be angry over having a precious item stolen anyway, it is theorized that the Bootleg Lean exaggerated his anger to make him entirely enraged. In his second review, Ivan is even more profoundly affected by the Bootleg Lean, and becomes highly disoriented even before he consumes any. Throughout the video, he repeats his intro and seems very sensitive to Dimitri's rowdy and inobedient behavior. It is also the second video in which he is unable to even give an accurate rating to the consumed food (the first being his Slop and Slime review in which he barely survived a harrowing cryptid attack). Creation Process Step 1: Obtain an empty cup or container to mix the Bootleg Lean into. Step 2: Pour the liquid(s) of your choice into the cup. Step 3: Add the powder (if any) into the cup. Step 4: Add the confections and savory components, starting with the heaviest and finishing with the lightest. Step 5: Stir lightly or until the powder is dissolved. This is optional if the drink would be less pleasant without stirring it. Step 6: Drink and enjoy, or let sit so the flavors can mix and become more potent. Category:Items Category:Delicacies